


Impala Rendezvous

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babbling, Boys In Love, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel's Nickname is Cass (Supernatural), Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester Says the Wrong Thing, Destiel - Freeform, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Purgatory, Purgatory Sex, Quote: He's in love with humanity (Supernatural), Quote: Multidimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent (Supernatural), Romantic Gestures, Sam Winchester Fixes Things, Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam Winchester's Bitchface, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Someone Help Them, The Impala (Supernatural), Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, bitch, jerk, terribly huge misunderstandings, the ofc is Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Dean is conducting an elicit affair with some enigmatic chick with no name and no discernible features. Sam, like a good brother he stalks them hoping to find some answers. Along the way some mistakes are made, a multitude of confused and terribly ill-informed deductions are made along with some really sappy love confessions.And when Sam finds out who the 'mystery woman' really is, just how well will he take it?ORSam finds Dean in the Impala with a 'mystery woman,' and makes it his life's mission to find her.And he does.Except it was actually Cass the whole time.





	Impala Rendezvous

Dean was going to get himself killed one of these days.

And it wouldn’t be because of some monster, Tuesday time-loop or even the apocalypse. It would be as a result of his famous catch phrase: ‘don’t forget the pie Sam.’

As if Sam would ever forget the pie.

But one day he expects Dean to take a bit and kneel over with a heart-attack. Of course, Sam’s own counsel continues to go unheeded; sure vegetables aren’t something Dean likes, but he could at least eat an apple every now and then dammit.

Shaking his head sullenly Sam strolls back into their no name motel.

The case they were working was a simple one. All that was left was to salt and burn the bones of the poor bastard who struck out because his kids were infighting over the shares in his company.

Sam unlocks the door to their room.

Huh. Empty. Maybe Dean decided to just take care of it before he got back. Digging up a grave isn’t exactly Sam’s idea of a good time in any case. But there’s no note from Dean. His stuff is still here, even his gun. Doing a quick sweep of the room, Sam detects faint signs of a scuffle. Drawing his gun, he pushes down the panic that threatens to engulf him. There’s no blood at least, so that means Dean is almost definitely alive. He can’t remember seeing the Impala in the parking lot either…

Snapping out his laptop, Sam activates the hidden tracker in the Impala.

It’s stationary and has been for a while parked in some side street just out of town.

…

Pursing his lips he huffs exasperatedly at the sight of the Impala. The glasses are fogged to hell. And Sam is more than thankful that it hides what he’s sure is going on inside.

It doesn’t lessen the strangeness of the situation though. Usually Dean would just bring the girl back to their hotel room without any qualms. That he would go to such great lengths to hide her from Sam specifically… Dean must either want him to himself or is ashamed. He doesn’t mind waiting. It’s only fair that he gives Dean a little scare to make up for the panic-attack he almost had.

The car stops shaking and Sam quickly approaches, crouching silently against the back wheel. The door cracks open and he grabs Dean’s ankle. His brother quickly wrenches his foot away and moves to retaliate.

“Chill Dean, it’s just me.” Sam says, not bothering to hide his laugh.

The expression on Dean’s face tells him that he wishes that some monster had found them instead. Immediately his expression shutters, and he grips the door trying to pull it shut.

“Sammy.” It’s a warning, more than an endearment this time. It makes Sam even more curious, even more scared.

“So.” He states, making no move to leave. He notices the figure in the back remains stock still. Still half-laying down, so he can’t even pick-out any distinguishing features.

“What’s going on Dean?” he demands, his mind already thinking of the worst scenarios, “Are you making a demon deal?”

Instead of the outraged or even guilty expression he expects, Dean flushes, tightening his grip on the door. He looks embarrassed.

“No Sam.”

“Then what is it?” he asks, trying not to raise his voice, “Why are you hiding her then?”

Dean flinches. “Look Sam, this isn’t just some fling. I – well we we’re kinda going steady.”

Now Sam was lost. Dean. Going steady.

“Are you possessed?” he tries, “Under a spell maybe? I’ll call Rowen. I’ll call Cass, okay?”

His eyes flit to the back seat once more and he wrenches the door out of Dean’s grip.

“It’s empty!”

…

The drive back is an exercise of simmering in silence.

Sam can’t believe that his brother is in it with a demon and Dean can’t believe that Sam felt that he could intrude in this aspect of his life.

“Sam.” Says Dean as they park in the motel. “It’s not what you think okay.”

“Then explain it to me Dean. Who was that?”

Dean sighs, moving to shut off the car, “It's not a demon. It’s someone we know. I just didn’t want to tell you yet.”

“Who is it?”

“Imagine you know someone for years, then suddenly, out of no-fucking-where, they say ‘I love you with everything that I am, I’d die for you in an instant.’” he pauses, chewing on his lips, “You don’t think you feel the same at first. I mean, you’re friends, it’s not like that… they’re not even your usual type anyway. But then you start thinking. About how good it could be – if you just got over yourself.”

Dean’s gaze is filled with a striking openness and Sam immediately knows he’s not lying. That Dean – the person who always encouraged him to open up but never did the same – is finally letting himself be happy.

“Look Dean. As long as you’re not risking your life and this person makes you happy then I don’t care.” Sam holds Dean’s gaze, letting his brother know how sincere he is, and how proud he is.

“Maybe.” Mutters Dean, “I don’t know what I’m doing Sammy, I don’t know if we can be real.”

Sam swallows; it’s the conundrum that is their life. “You can try Dean. That’s all anyone can do.” Almost as an after-thought he adds, “I can’t wait to meet your mystery woman though. I can’t figure out who she is for the life of me.”

Dean barks a laugh, slapping his shoulder, “I’m gonna head back out for a drink.”

Sam huffs in disbelief, stepping out of the car, “Sure.”

The Impala peels away as he unlocks the door.

A lone figure perches on Dean’s bed. Cass.

The angel’s eyes snap up, “Dea…” he trails off, realising that Sam’s alone, “Sam. Hello.”

“Hey Cass.” He says, unable to keep the grin off his face. Him and Cass are practically the presidents of the ‘make Dean happy again’ club. “You’ll never guess what.”

Cass frowns, “I never will unless you tell me.”

“Dean’s got a secret girlfriend.”

Silence greets him. Cass looks almost… betrayed.

“Any way he sneaks out to meet her all the time apparently, and it’s been going on for a while.” He continues on, hoping to at least cheer his friend up with some good news, “He seems really happy but he mentioned something about not expecting her to be his type and he’s worried that the wrong people will find out but I really think - ”

“Be quiet Sam!” Cass grips the mattress so tightly that the frayed stuffing slowly spills from between his fingers, “I can’t listen to this.”

A swell of anger crashes over him, “So much for ‘Dean and I do share a more profound bond.’ I thought you of all people would be at least a little happy for him, especially after that entire year you spent together in Purgatory.” Sam stalks closer, “Do you even know how he behaved after you stayed behind? He blamed himself! He was damn near suicidal at times!”

Cass has the grace to look contrite, “Sam, I didn’t know. I admit I was being selfish at the time, but I honestly believed that Dean would persevere despite - ” he breaks off, unable to look at Sam any longer, “I love him Sam.”

“Me too Cass.”

Cass stands, resting his arms gently on his shoulders, “No Sam, I _love _him.”

Sam looks at Cass, the angel barely looks like himself, actually, his trench-coat is glaringly absent. Sad doesn’t even seem to cover the emotion that etches itself onto his friend’s countenance; melancholy is more like it; profoundly so.

“I am happy for him.” confirms the angel, “But I felt, for stupid moment, that we could be together. Dean actually called me over earlier to talk… but I didn’t listen. I suppose it’s my own fault. He was probably attempting to tell me about his new lover.”

Something about Cass’ words churn Sam’s stomach, “Did – Dean, did he know?”

Cass’ lips thin, “I told him plainly ‘I love you with everything I am, I would die for you in an instant. I love you more than the home I’ve known for millions of years, I’ve killed my kin for you, I fell for you in every way. I - ”

His voice catches, unable to continue and he turns away from Sam breathing harshly.

Sam barely heard any distinguishable words of the angels rushed, mumbled confession.

“I’m sorry Cass.”

“It’s okay Sam. You couldn’t know.” The angel’s shoulders sag, “Dean is back. Please don’t tell him what we discussed.”

Whoosh.

His brother enters with a crash and a case of beer.

Sam schools his features quickly. He feels happy for Dean for having found something, but he can’t help but feel sympathy for Cass, the one who did so much for them – for Dean. But Sam made a promise. He kept his mouth shut. He burned the rotting corpse. He acted as normal as possible.

Dean kept disappearing though.

For a day at times. And Sam was still no closer to figuring out the identity this enigmatic woman. He’d tried tailing Dean, tracking him again, but always to no avail. And then without fail, Dean would sneak back into the bunker or whatever sleazy hotel they were staying at looking shamefaced. Sure, his brother was undeniably happy, but the shame persevered.

At first he thought it was because he was considering Cass, but he threw that out the window as he even snuck out when Cass was on the case with them. The angel would sit on Dean’s bed at those times, stiffly looking at whatever was on T.V. Sam tried his best to distract him, encourage him to move on.

He’d almost broke when Cass shyly asked: “Is Dean still seeing this woman?”

He’d been forced to nod his assent and watch as his friend deflated before his eyes.

Cass and Dean interacted as normal to the outside world. But he could tell how the angel shifted under Dean’s stare, how he deliberately put an extra two feet of space between them and vanished before Dean could even reach out to touch him. Dean had noticed too and looked at Cass as though he’d stabbed him and Sam just stood there… torn… on the fence as usual.

One day, unable to stand being in the room with them both he’d snuck outside, hoping to catch some sleep in the back of the Impala. The first thing he noticed in the pitch black was the pale cloth draped across the seat. Not realising its significance, Sam scrunches it up, using it to prop his head. Only in the morning light does he realise that he is holding Cass’ trench-coat, the one that was now ‘forgotten somewhere’ more often than not.

Quietly, he confronts Cass, holding the coat up accusingly. It’s not hard to discern his intentions. He wants to make Dean’s lover jealous.

“I couldn’t help it.”

“I know.”

…

It’s in the bunker, about 4 A.M. Sam woke up to an overly loud moan.

At first he thinks it’s just Dean and his mystery woman, but then he realises… _they’re in the bunker. _They agreed that no one night stands would be allowed back here.

Sam flies out of bed and takes up a position near the corner where he can still see Dean’s door.

It cracks open. Sam’s heart beats faster in anticipation. The months of not knowing wearing his patients thinner and thinner.

A soft moan comes first, then bodies locked in a passionate embrace.

Dammit!

She’s still too far back for him to see anything. She’s tall though. Well. Almost as tall as Dean anyway.

“Hey.” Whispers Dean, his voice carrying anyway through the corridor, “Remember a few months ago? I wanted to talk but then you attacked me with kisses? I was gonna ask if you’re okay with me telling Sam. Make it official, y’know.”

Dead silence. For what must be minutes. Sam would think them either dead or asleep if he couldn’t still see their silhouettes.

A low growl and then Dean is slammed against the wall. “Woah. I didn’t think you’d react so badly.” He snips.

“Oh, did you think Dean. Did you really think.” Wait. That voice. A toxic mix of horror and realisation crams itself down Sam’s throat, “Sam told me all about your lover. That _woman._ She’s the one you should be talking to.”

“Cass what the hell are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

And there it is. Cass.

It was Cass all along.

The trench-coat missing that first day, before Sam even told him about Dean’s love interest. The way Dean pushed him out of the Impala,the way the person just vanished (flew) from the back seat, the flinches when he kept saying ‘she’ and ‘woman,’ even down to the way Dean described the person: ‘It’s someone we know,’ ‘I mean, you’re friends, it’s not like that… they’re not even your usual type anyway.’ It was Cass all along. And Sam had managed to fuck it up for them. He made Cass think Dean was being unfaithful, in love with someone else. And he’d made Dean so scared with his stupid pronouns that he’d lost the courage to talk to him.

Time to fix this, he thinks with a wince.

“Cass.” He calls, walking into the open, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. You remember that chick I was telling you about?”

Cass glowers, “Yes Sam, I’m not incompetent.”

“You’re the chick Cass.”

“I have never been a chick; neither chicken nor female.” Quips Cass.

“Cass, he’s right. Sam was obviously confused when he saw us in the Impala that day.” Interrupts Dean, “I haven’t been with anyone else since before Purgatory. I swear.”

Cass’ expression softens and it seems as though he wants to believe Dean with all his heart. “But- you left sometimes, even when I was there.”

Dean shifts, “I thought Sam was getting suspicious. I – um – wasn’t ready to spill the beans yet. I just went out, hung out with Donna or Jody a couple of times, even Benny when he was nearby. I’m trying to make this work Cass, you gotta believe me, I’m not a cheater, I wouldn’t go behind your back with something like this.”

Cass nods slowly, looking between the brothers, eyes finally settling on Dean, “I trust you.”

“By the way. I’m totally supportive. Go DeanCas.”

“This is the part where you shut up. Forever.” Dean says, dismissing him by rudely sticking his middle finger in Sam’s face.

"CasDean?"

Cass moves his fingers up to Dean’s face, caressing it. Without breaking eye contact with his brother says: “Sam, there are somethings I’d like to say to Dean, on the topic of 'DeanCas'; though you may feel quite uncomfortable hearing them.”

Yup. That’s his cue. Exit stage left.

“Go gettim’ tiger!” he calls, retreating swiftly.

“Bitch!”

“Jerk.”


End file.
